


honeytrap

by Dresupi



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Banter, Companionable Snark, Crack, Cute, Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Darcy Lewis-centric, Dubious Science, F/M, Fake Science, Honey, POV Darcy Lewis, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Snark, Sticky, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 01:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: It all started with some honey that definitely wasn't as sticky as it should have been.But you know what they say, you catch more... Ant-Man with honey than vinegar.





	honeytrap

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 - A Literally Sticky Situation

Darcy reached for the jar of honey, unscrewing the lid with surprising ease. She wasn’t really expecting it to open with any kind of ease, surprising or otherwise. Someone must have taken the hint and cleaned off the rim before screwing the lid back on.  

She dipped her spoon into the jar, expecting a little to stick to it so she could sweeten her tea.  

Except none did.  

Frowning, Darcy inspected the spoon, determining it to be the faulty party and dropping it into the sink.  

She tilted the jar over her mug and let a little bit of the amber syrup drip into her cup before closing the lid tightly and replacing it on the counter where she’d found it.  

Darcy grabbed another spoon, jammed it into the cup and stirred on the way back to her desk.  

* * *

 

Something was wrong.  Something  _ weird _ was wrong.  

She seem to stay upright. It was like someone had turned off the friction.  

Her shoes stayed on the floor, but her feet were slipping around inside her ancient Doc Martens. Her socks had bunched up beneath the soles of her feet and she couldn’t get a good grip on anything to fix it.  Every time she tried to grab her shoe, her fingers slipped like she was coated in butter or something… Just like her spoon when she’d tried to put honey in her tea… 

The two were probably connected.  Things like this didn’t just  _ happen _ around here. 

Darcy had gone through some  _ shit _ because of her job. She’d moved away from her home, all the way to upstate New York. In the middle of nowhere. No Starbucks in sight. And all to keep working with Jane.  

She’d given up a lot, and now, apparently, she was going to slip around in her clothes and have no friction whatsoever.

“I don’t know what’s going on, Darce!” Jane said, her brow knit with worry as Darcy struggled to remain in her desk chair and not roll onto the floor. 

Jane had moved to grab her, but Darcy stopped her before she could.  “Don’t, Janey… I don’t want to know what it would feel like not to be able to hold onto someone…”  

“Well… okay…”  Jane looked torn.  And Tony and Bruce were gone. Doing some kind of sciencey something in another part of the country. Darcy had tried to call them when everything went slippery, but then she had dropped her phone on the floor and cracked the screen.  

While she was tearfully trying not to break her phone more, Jane was leaving Bruce and Tony messages. Some more accusatory than others. 

In fact, the only person in the entire complex who could be considered another sciencey-mind was Scott Lang.  

And as much as Darcy didn’t want to bother anyone else with this little predicament... there really was no other option. 

Read: She didn’t want anyone else  _ knowing _ about this little predicament, because slip-sliding around like a dog in the back of a moving vehicle wasn’t her idea of a fun time. Least of all Scott Lang. 

But she was also kind of desperate, so she nodded her head when Jane asked her a second time if she should call him.  

* * *

 

“Slip n’ slide Darcy Lewis…” Scott said slowly, walking around Darcy as he tried to ascertain exactly what had happened. Jane had run out for a minute, to try and find anyone else who could possibly help. Tony and Bruce had been detained. 

In fact, most of the Avengers were flying out to help them with their detainment.  

“Ha ha,” she said dryly. “Super funny jokes from the Ant-Man himself.”  

“Hey now. You called me.”  

“Because Bruce and Tony aren’t here…” she said, her legs wobbling as her feet slid in her shoes. Her arms started to windmill, even though she wasn’t actually sliding anywhere.  Her equilibrium was fucked, man. 

Scott’s hand shot out, grasping hers and holding tight.   _ Somehow… _

“Wha…” Darcy looked down at his hand, clasped tightly in hers.  

Scott’s eyebrows went up. “You’re welcome, by the way. I’m glad my measly masters degree didn’t muck up the science too much in here…”

“Yeah, yeah…” Darcy’s feet were still sliding in her shoes, but at least while she was holding Scott’s hand she wouldn’t fall.  Maybe he could even get her socks pulled up. “You can let go, I found my balance.” 

“ _ You _ can let go…” he said, pulling his hand back. Hers came with it. “Uh oh…”  

“What do you mean, ‘uh-oh’?” Darcy asked, wobbling once more. She struggled to find her balance and soon found herself smushed right against Scott’s chest, his arm around her waist and holding her fast.  Unfortunately, his fingers had brushed against her exposed skin where her t-shirt had ridden up. Now those were stuck too. “Oh. That ‘uh-oh’.” 

“Yeah…” Scott swallowed. “ _ That  _ ‘uh-oh’.” 

Darcy’s face was level with his throat, so she watched it bob. “Are you...  _ stuck _ stuck?”  

Scott tugged his hand gently and Darcy’s hip went with it. “Looks like it…”  

“Well… uh… while we’re here, do you want to learn how to tango?” Darcy asked.  

He chuckled, gulping again. “Not saying no, just… maybe not the best idea with you slipping around inside your shoes and us sticking together whenever our skin touches…”  

“You know…” Darcy said thoughtfully.  “I usually make dudes buy me a coffee before I let them put their hand on my almost-ass. So, I mean…”  

“I should buy you a coffee, then?” Scott asked. “Is that what you’re getting at?”  

“No… just saying--”  

“Because I will…” he said, his throat bobbing again.  “I wanted to before, but we were… you know… not stuck together, so I wasn’t forced to confront my feelings.”  

“Aww…” Darcy smiled.  “That’s so sweet. Kind of. It’s almost sweet.”  

“Well. It’s  _ almost _ ass,” he countered.  

“Actual ass is literally right there, go for it.”  

“Would you really want me stuck to your actual ass?”  

She shrugged. “I could think of worse things.”  

“Like what?”  

She chuckled. “ _ Anything _ sexual, but with this particular problem included.”  

“Ouch…” he winced.  

Jane chose that moment to re-enter the lab. “Okay, I got a hold of Dr. McCoy at Xavier’s School, he’s coming down to take a look and  _ what _ the hell is going on?”  

“We’re stuck, Jane,” Darcy said. “Scott’s hand is on my almost ass.”  

Jane sighed. “That complicates things.”  

“Tell me about it… I’m stuck to a dude who talks to ants. Not much more complicated than that.”  

**Author's Note:**

> And then you know... Hank fixed everything and Darcy and Scott went out for coffee. And I'm sure, he grabbed her actual ass at some point.


End file.
